Watcha Say
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: Amy catches Sonic cheating on her, and while she tries to handle, Sonic will stop at nothing until he gets her back in his arms so he can never let her go. And he succeeds  -


**Okay, first off, this **_**is **_**a SonAmy story. He does love her alright! Just read it.  
>Story based off of the song "Whatcha say" by Jason Derulo.<strong>

**Summary: Amy catches Sonic cheating on her, and while she tries to handle, Sonic will stop at nothing until he gets her back in his arms so he can never let her go.**

**P.S. You'll have to guess who's POV it is when they eventually change. Shouldn't be too hard for you guys XD –Sweet Little Demon (SLD)**

I pulled my lips away from Sally's at the sound of a muted thud and an all too familiar gasp. Standing at the entryway of my living room was Amy Rose. She stood wide eyed, her trembling hand held up to her face to hide her obviously agape mouth. At her feet was a bag with various foods spilt out from the drop; a can of chili, bread, hotdogs, sauces . . . everything to make his favorite food.

When I saw a tear at the brim of her eyes, I swear my heart split in two. I've never wanted to see her cry, I kept her away from things that would make her sad. I never wanted to be the one to actually cause it. She took a step back, throwing her arm to balance herself on the wall. The tears were falling freely down her beautiful face. How is it that ever when she's sad, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. What was I thinking?

"Amy," at the sound of my voice . . . she ran. Faster than I ever thought she could. "Amy!" I moved to chase after her but I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Leave her be, now you can have me without any guilt." The chipmunk/squirrel whispered in my ear, kissing the back of my neck. But I wasn't listening to the other flirtatious remarks, I wasn't feeling her touches, I was only thinking of _her. _My eyes were still on the spot she had been, with my highly trained eyes, I could see the wet spots of tears on my carpet, her tears, the ones that I caused.

Why would I do this to her? She was perfect, perfectly unpredictable. She always kept me guessing, something I loved about her. She never complained, ever. If I had to miss a date to go on a mission, she'd make a date out of the mission. She said that as long as we were together, she was happy.

I admitted my feelings to her, and told her the consequences of them. She would always be threatened by my enemies, she would always be in danger. She told me that my enemies were already hers, that she was already threatened by them, but they had nothing over us. She respected the fact that I need space, the only thing was, that I didn't want space without her.

She impossibly sweet. Every Christmas she spent at the Children's Hospital, giving presents to the sick ones and donating what rings she had to help with their operations. After that, she went caroling to all the children that had successful surgeries, just to cheer them up. She eternally giving, giving and giving. Then she would cook a hot meal, a large one, pack it up and take it to the orphanage. What was left she would feed to the animals at the animal shelter. There was one particular kitten that she had loved to see and hold, that was the one I got her for Christmas last year.

Not only was she sweet, she was funny. Whenever I was feeling down, she knew exactly what to do to cheer me up. Though just seeing her smile was enough to brighten my day. She knew me so well, I could never hide what I was feeling from her easily. I can't believe I was able to keep Sally under wraps for weeks until now. Speaking of which.

She was still kissing my neck, shoulders and muzzle. I untangled her arms from around me, stepping away from her.

"What?"

"I think you should go." I said in a raspy, cracked voice. She looked at me with shock at first and then frustration.

"WHY! Because of that bitch? Who cares about her? You told me you were going to leave her for me!" she said, crossing her arms across her bare chest. All she wore was that stupid blue vest and boots. I shoved her onto the couch roughly and got my face close to hers.

"Don't you _ever _call _my_ Amy a bitch." I said darkly. I could see the fear in her eyes as I glared angrily at her. "Get out." and she did. She stood up quickly, shuffled away from me and strutted out of my house, swaying her hips. Obviously trying to get me to lust for her again, but that wasn't going to happen.

I stood frozen in the middle of my living room, staring at the carpet. A carpet I wouldn't have without Amy, or this house. She was the one that got me this house, saying we couldn't live together unless we were married. She's just so innocent. She doesn't deserve what I did to her. I had been bunking at Tails' place during the winter, and slept outside in trees during the warmer weather. Amy _bought _me an actual house. She pays for everything, and whenever I give her money to pay for the bills, she uses it to make me dinner or take me out. Even _then _she would use her own money to buy me a dessert of choice, and if I didn't choose, she would buy one anyway, knowing exactly what I wanted.

I slumped onto the couch, leaning my elbows on my knees and hiding my face in my hands.

What had I been thinking? Sally isn't type! She's pretty, I admit it. She had figure, and her eyes were really dazzling, but . . . she wasn't what I liked. She was selfish, yes, she had attitude, but it was snobby and brat-like. And if I did something the slightest bit wrong, she would start whining like a three year old that wanted a cookie but couldn't have one. Yeah, she could fight, that was how we met, and I liked her skill. But that's no excuse. How could I have just forgotten all about Amy when we were together.

I sat there for a few hours, just pondering over what I've done. I finally came out of my daze when the evening sunset shown through my window and into my eyes. I looked up, realizing how late it was and stood up. I slumped down the hall to my bathroom, my heart being stabbed at the sight of every picture of me and Amy together, which is pretty much every single on the wall. There were a few of Knux, Tails and I, but there were only about two of those. The others were all Amy and I; hugging, kissing, walking, holding hands while walking, one of Amy on my back while I ran, us playing one of my favorite video games, one of us standing underneath a mistletoe from last year's Christmas party, and then Amy throwing herself at me with her kitten in her arms, right after I gave her it.

I made it to my bathroom after what felt like hours, but really were a few agonizing seconds. The room smelt of my cologne and Amy's shampoo. She would stay over on occasions and would take a shower every morning. I walked over to the mirror above the white granite sink. There were large purple bags under my dull, tired, bloodshot emerald eyes. My quills were messy from my encounter with Sally, and I could still taste her in my mouth. I didn't waste a second longer. I yank my toothbrush out of the holder, squirted the whole toothpaste container in my mouth and scrubbed my tongue, teeth, gums and throat until I tasted blood. Gagging into the sink, I tried to get all the toothpaste out of my mouth. I filled a cup full of water, not caring that the water was turned completely on hot, and swallowed every last drop, searing my throat. I stripped off my gloves, shoes and socks, tossing them into the corner and turned the shower on full blast hot.

I stepped in, letting the hot water boil my skin till it was raw. I wanted every essence of Sally off of me. I scrubbed my skin until some of my fur started to come lose. My skin was on fire, searing fire, but I didn't care. I glared at the glossy wall of the shower, letting the water hit my back quills.

How could I be so stupid? Rage engulfed me, and I pulled my fist back, throwing it forward into the wall. I didn't feel any pain as the bones in my hand most likely shattered, just like the tiles on the wall. I pulled my fist from the wall and held it in front of me, clenching and unclenching it. Small pops and cracks could be heard from my knuckles, but I didn't feel anything.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the stall, standing on the water absorbent rug and looked around.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be sulking about being caught. I need to make it up to her, before I lose her forever. I shook my quills out, water coating the walls in small dots, but I didn't care. I slipped on some news gloves and socks, tightening the latch on shoes before standing up. I had to make this right, before it got worse.

In a flash, I was out the door in a blur of blue and running over the green hills outside my house. Amy helped me pick out this place for the house because she knew how much I loved these hills, they reminded me of when I was younger and me and Tails would just goof around in Green Hill Zone.

Everything was reminding me of her. I need to see her, I need to talk to her, I need to _hold _her.

As I ran, I thought of her, as I usually did. She was constantly on my mind, in every thought I had, most of the time, they were memories of the kisses and embraces we shared. My lips tingled, longing for softness of hers against mine. I tried to be gentle with her, she was so small and fragile, I thought she was going to break under my hold. But she was very passionate with kisses, often would try and take control, but would lose the battle in the end.

I know I would go insane if I didn't get to touch her again. I can't let her go, and I won't let her get away from me. She was mine from the start, the moment I saved her, she was my responsibility. She wore that orange tutu and her hair pulled into a spiky Mohawk always had me smiling. Whenever I teased her about it, she would playfully smack my arm and tell me to shut up with an adorable blush on her cheeks. She was so cute back then, and the moment that I saved her, she was mine. I mentally claimed her my own, but it took me a long time to actually let me feelings for her known. I would run away when she tried to show me affection because I didn't know how to take it. I grew up without parents, I wasn't given affection as a kid until Amy came—who overwhelmed me with it.

After a while, I grew fond of her constant presence, touches and signs of affection. I craved her attention when she wasn't around, and would seek her out and lay it off as a coincidence that we ran into one another. I finally couldn't stand not having her, and kissed her. The only problem was, it was right after a rescue mission for her. Eggman had kidnapped her, holding her hostage, and it nearly threw me over the edge. I saved her, destroying the entire lair in the process, and was able to save her before too much damage was done. She did something to her ankle while trying to get away from a robot, and Eggman seemed to have neglected giving her the medical attention she needed.

I brought her to the hospital and we discovered it was a broken ankle. She was out within a day, and while she tried to play it off as a joke, it got to me. The moment we stepped out of that hospital, I scooped her up, ran her out of the city and into the forest. She had been surprised, trying to question why I had done it, but she didn't get the answer she expected. I had been pacing in front of her, and while she was talking, I was trying to figure out myself why I did it. I eventually walked up to her, getting very close to her and looked her in the eyes. There wasn't fear, but there was shock and nervousness. She wasn't used to me being this way, but I couldn't help myself.

I had wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her longingly. It was like nothing I ever could have imagined. She kissed back after processing what was happening and that was that. She was sorta awkward around me for a couple days, but it didn't bother me. When I saw her, I would stand beside her and just hold onto her. She got used to my actions and that's where we started getting official.

I see her house now. Hidden in the lining of trees, was Amy's two story house, a faded shade of pink that almost looked white, the yard was covered in flowers that would have made her house seem like it was full of life. The windows were dark, no light, and there was a chilling vibe from it. She was home, I can tell. The welcome mat was shifted over, nearly falling off of the steps. She had ran inside is what I got from it.

I walked up the steps, about to knock, but I reconsidered. She would know it's me. She knows I would try and talk to her. I jumped off of the steps and ran around the house, stopping outside the living room window, catching the color pink in the corner of my eye. There she was.

She sat on the floor beside the kitchen door, rolled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. My highly trained ears allowed me to hear the heart retching sobs and whimpers coming from her. She had her face hidden in her knee, but I know exactly what she would look like. Eyes bloodshot and puffy, tears running down her cheeks, her lips trembling and her breathing shaky. The image of her like that almost had me crashing through the window just to pull her into my arms and hold her.

Now's not the time. Even if it wasn't me at the door, she wouldn't answer. It's a rare occasion that Amy is like this, I've seen it maybe once, and that was when we lost Cosmo during the fight against the Meterex. She's going to isolate herself away from everyone for a while, it took Cream and Cheese to get her to leave her house after a week of just rocking back and forth. She didn't eat for nearly three days before Tails and Cream decided that they needed to take it into their own hands. I wanted to come along, but it was before we were together, and I just couldn't stand the idea of seeing her like that.

I went home after a few moments of suffering from watching her in pain and I would keep going back to her house subconsciously. One moment I would be sitting at my kitchen table, the next I would standing outside that window, watching her. I did this for three days straight.

It was about midnight when I looked up from my cup of water and saw the calendar. My taxes were supposed to be paid tomorrow. I can't pay because the bills all go to her house, since she won't let me pay anyway. I would lose my house, but it didn't matter to me at all. I didn't care one bit. I would sell the house if it meant getting her back.

Unbelievable. I'm not going to lose my house. My taxes were paid on time. Even after what I did to her, she paid for my house.

That's it. I'm not waiting anymore. She doesn't have to answer the door if she doesn't want to, I'm going to see her.

I ran yet again, and I swear that the souls of my shoes were most likely worn clear off from all the running. I'll buy new ones when I have Amy back.

I was at her house in a few mere seconds and I ran by the living room window to get to the door, but she wasn't in her spot. I stopped and scanned the room, looking for any sign of her. The lamp next to the stairs was knocked over and the rug was ruffled rather severely. I listened now, trying to pick up on anything; breathing, sobbing, any noise that would identify something alive in there.

A cough . . . a retch and another cough. She's upstairs I can tell that much. More coughing and retching . . . she's throwing up. I ran for the front door, throwing it open and running up the stairs. Before I ran into the bathroom, I stopped and peeked in the door. She was sitting in between the tub and the toilet, her face hidden in her knees again, rocking. The bathroom reeked of vomit. She's been in here for a few hours.

"Amy . . ." I managed to choke out. Amy uncurled from her ball abruptly, looking up at me with a startled expression. I froze. I don't understand how this could be. She was even worse than I had imagined yesterday . . . and she's still beautiful.

Her gorgeous jade eyes were wide as she saw me standing in her bathroom doorway, my arms and legs trembling from seeing her like this. I was aching just to scoop her up and hold her, squeeze her until she popped. I expected to see a type of anger in her eyes, but I didn't. She looked away from me, eyes halfway closed as she curled back up, looking off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice was horribly strained, cracked and dry. Before I could answer, she straightened out, throwing herself against the toilet. I jumped to her side, holding back her quills as she dry heaved and coughed up whatever she had eaten. I rubbed her back soothingly as she finished. She pulled away from me, sitting back down between the tub and toilet and curled back up. When I kneeled in front of her, she turned to her side and pressed her legs up against the wall, trying to put as much space between us as possible. "What are you doing her, Sonic?" she whispered, not looking at me.

"Please Amy, let me explain." I pleaded, willing her to look at me. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knees, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"No one's stopping you." She said even more quietly than before.

"I don't know what I was doing, Amy. She's not my type, I don't love her. The moment you walked in and saw us—" she visibly flinched at the memory. "I knew what I was doing was wrong. I sent her away, threatened her, even. I don't even know how I can apologize to you." I said hoarsely, on the brink of tears. She finally looked up at me when my voice cracked.

"She was very beautiful." She said, looking away from me again. "I'm not angry Sonic, I'm confused . . . and I don't want you to see me like this." She said, standing up. She leaned one hand on the toilet and the other on the tub, trying to keep her balance, but she tumbled forward.

"Amy!" I jumped to my feet and caught her before she was even close to the ground, lifting her into a cradle. Unconscious. "I'm so sorry, Amy." I whispered, leaning against the wall and holding her on my lap, hiding my face in her neck. She reeked of vomit, and yet still had that beautiful scent of strawberries lingering on her soft skin. I stood up, holding her in my arms and walked to the tub.

I know when she wakes up, I'll be getting a mouthful, but . . . I stripped off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in her bra and panties. I felt myself blush, but I pushed away the awkward feeling. She was skinny, as usual, but unnaturally skinny. You could see her ribs poking out of her skin and she looked rather pale. I turned the water on warm, leaning her against the wall and testing to see if it was hot enough. I lowered her into the water, making sure it was shallow enough that she wouldn't dunk under, but enough to get her clean. I splashed water over her gently, rubbing soap over her arms and shoulders, letting it drip down her chest and stomach. I rinsed off the soap and gently wiped a washcloth over her face, wiping away left over . . . left over's and grabbed a towel while the water was draining.

()()()()()()()()()()()

I opened my eyes groggily, shifting into a sitting position to see where I was. My room. I looked down and saw I was in a tank top and shorts, different ones than the ones I remember putting on. And how did I get to my room? I was in the bathroom, relieving my stomach of my lunch and . . . Sonic.

I looked around the room again and noticed another form beside me in bed. Sonic was lying on top of the covers beside me, one arm was resting on my lap, most likely had been resting on my stomach when I had been sleeping. What's he doing here?

He came in and saw me throwing up, and I vaguely remember him trying to explain what I had seen a few days ago. The very reason I was this way. The thing was, I didn't need an explanation, I wasn't angry with him at all. Not even disappointed, really. I was disappointed in myself, for not being what he wanted. And yet here he was, lying beside me in bed. I can't even express how much I had wanted to jump into his arms when I saw him.

That girl _was _really pretty, beautiful even. More beautiful than me, I'd have to say. She had a full form, was the same age as Sonic, and I think I even saw her fighting with us once. That's how she and Sonic met, I guess.

Sonic stirred, his brow furrowing like he was distressed. I prayed that he wouldn't wake up. I'm not ready to see him, to talk to him. If we did, I would just fall right back into his arms again. Fortunately, he didn't wake up, but it did look like he was having a nightmare.

"Ah . . ." he mumbled, barely audible. I watched intently, something I used to do when he crashed on my couch. He was a talker in his sleep, usually said something I could tease him with later on. He was, still is, adorable when he slept. "Amy . . ." he mumbled again. His face became more distressed, he turned to his other side and reached his hand out. I watched him curiously. A growl. "Eggman . . . ! Don't . . . don't touch . . . her."

He turned suddenly, eyes still closed, and grabbed onto me. He yanked me back into his arms, curling himself around me while nuzzling my neck. I blushed deeply, trying not to smile. I missed it when he did this, but this was a little too much like falling into his arms. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wrapped his legs around mine, keeping me in place. He was growling angrily and territorially while resting his head on my shoulder, looking off to the wall like there was a threat. The way his back was arched, I could tell his fur was ruffled and most likely standing on end. He had nightmares like this before, his fur would stand straight up and he would hiss and snarl at the enemy in his dream, but he was never quite this . . . active, in his sleep.

"Sonic . . . wake up!" I choked out, the air in my lungs being hugged out of me. He moaned, but since I was facing away from him, with my back pressed against his chest, I couldn't tell if he was waking up or not. "Please—wake up!" I tried to shout louder. He was still growling, looking at the wall. He's hopeless. Looks like I'll have to roll play into his dream, like I've done before. "Sonic, thank you! You saved me from Eggman!" I tried to sound normal, but running out of oxygen and already having a cracked voice wasn't really easy to work with. It seemed to work. His grip became noticeably looser, but not enough for me to get loose, and his growling stopped and turned to a purr. "Wake up, Sonic." I said again. I'm pretty sure it worked now, since his body stiffened slightly, but didn't let me go.

"Amy?" he untwined his legs from mine, but still having his arms around me loosely, he sat us up. I scooted out of his arms and onto the side of the bed. It doesn't matter what I feel right now, I have to stay strong and out of his reach.

"You should definitely go, Sonic." I said after coughing to clear my throat. "I don't need you seeing me this way." I stood to my feet, my knees swaying slightly, a big head rush hitting me hard. I nearly tumbled and hit my head on the threshold, but Sonic caught me and lifted me bridal style into his arms.

"Where to?"

I struggled weakly in his arms until he got the hint and rested me on my feet, but held me by the waist. "I'm positive that I've spent enough time in your, now will you please let me go?" It was like he didn't hear me. He just gently pushed me down the hall and would guide me in the direction I moved towards. When we got to the bathroom, I pried his hands off of my waist and pressed them against his chest. "Go home, Sonic."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a home, why would you pay?"

"Winters just around the corner, I wasn't going to leave you like that." I said, a little hurt that he would think I was that cold. "Like I 'think' I said, I'm not angry. Now, please go."

"No, I'm not leaving until I have you back." he said, caressing my cheek gently. I pulled his hand away and looked up at him.

"Sonic, I'm going to need time—"

"And I have it."

"Then spend it at the house I paid for you to live in." I said, my temper starting to flare. I just wanted to be alone right now, my anger wasn't aimed at him, it was at the slut who took him from me in the first place.

"I don't need the house, Amy, I _need you."_ He said, taking my face in both his hands. "And I'm willing to wait for you, but you know me, I'm very impatient." He said with a smirk, and I couldn't help but give him a weak, but truthful, smile.

"Then you'll have a wait for some time—"

"Before you finish that sentence, know this; what I lost, I _will_ take back." he said, his face dangerously close to mine. His large emerald eyes were so beautiful, pleading for me.

"It's not like I was always yours, Sonic." I said, trying to step out of his hands, but they held me in place.

"That's not true." I looked up at him with a strange look. "You were always mine, from the moment we met, you were mine." I rolled my eyes. He was just saying this, he always ran from me before, barely showed any interest in me, that wasn't always. I was about to tell him this, but he started to talk again. "You never knew this, but I did always love you, Amy, it just took me a while to express it. When you caught me at never lake, I had something that was truly mine. Back then, all I had was the wind and my spirit—and my shoes and gloves, but that's beside the point. The point is, you've always been mine, and always will be."

He touched his forehead to mine, looking me straight in the eyes. I wanted to cry. That was one of the most beautiful things _anyone _has said to me. It just sucks that I looked like this when it was said to me.

He kissed me. It was tender, like he was scared I would break. I stiffened, this is what I had been craving for days, just to feel his lips, but it's also what I've been dreading. His lips had touched another's . . . He felt my hesitation and pulled a few centimeters away.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He whispered in my ear, then gently started to nip at it. But I know he already knows what I'm thinking. He always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking without me even giving a hint. "She's not on me, if that's what you're thinking. Look." He said, pulling me into a hug and nudged my head to look at his shoulder. His fur was the same as ever, but underneath . . . his skin was a pale red like he was burnt.

"Sonic, what did you do to yourself?" I tried to pull away and look at other spots, but he held me strongly to his chest.

"I wanted her off, so I washed her away." He said, kissing me gently down my neck and on my shoulder.

"Get in this bathroom, are you trying to scorch your skin off? We need to get that taken care of." I said, using any strength I had to get him in. I tried to get him to sit down so I could go get some lotion, but he wouldn't let go of me, so I just ended up dragging him around with me. But I needed to get him off so I could heal his skin. "Will you just let me take care of you?"

"That's all you ever do, why won't you ever let me take care of you?" he said, trying to pull me onto his lap.

"Because you've taken care of every single person on this planet since you were younger, now . . ." I stepped out of his arms eventually and flipped the lid open, squirting some of the skincare lotion onto my hand. "Turn around." He rolled his eyes with a smirk but turned so his back was facing me. Good to know I still have _some _control over him. I parted his fur and rubbed the lotion over the drastically damaged skin, getting a barely audibly moan from him.

When I hit one spot, he tensed up. Now that I really think about it, he was really tense. I sat down on the tub behind him and did my magic. I dotted some lotion into my palm, rubbed them together and started to work out the knots in his shoulders. I was sure to be gentle, but they were really tight. He was moaning, growling and purring at the same time, bending over so his back was arched up. What can I say? He cheats on me and I give him a massage. But I can tell he's been stressing over all of this, he's never been this tense before, and it's only been three days. I just don't know if I can give him a second chance or not.

I stopped and stood up, walking over to the sink and washing off the slick liquid off of my hands, not looking in the mirror. I know exactly what I would see. Me. The Me I've become, the Me that I could have possibly always been. I reached for the towel, wiping off the warm water.

"Well, Son—" I turned around and cut off short. Sonic was two inches behind me; and scaring the crap out of me, I jumped back and hit the middle of my back on the sink. I didn't hurt, since I had laid the towel over the edge.

"What's really going on inside that beautiful head of yours?" he said, closing the distance between us. He pressed me up against the sink, no air between our bodies, his arms wrapped around my arms so I couldn't get out.

"I know she was prettier than me, I won't lie. But what was it that I did wrong?" I refused to look at him until I got an answer. But Sonic being Sonic, he had other plans. He hooked his finger under my chin, pulling my gaze up to his intensely serious look.

"Don't for one second believe that she was _prettier_ than you. You are the single most beautiful person I've ever met, and don't you forget that. You are beautiful inside and out, and you didn't deserve what I did to you. She hooked me and I let her reel me in, but I was already hooked. I don't know what drove me to do what I did, but I know that if I lose you, life isn't worth living." Another emotional speech from the shy boy that I fell in love with. "You are beautiful, and I will _not _have my Amy thinking otherwise." And he kissed me again. Only this time, it wasn't tender. It was hungry, powerful, passionate.

His hands moved to my face, stroking my jaw with his thumb as he kissed me. I stood there, still disoriented, processing what he had said. I can't fall for him—screw it. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing back with just as much hunger. We switched places, I trapped him between me and the wall, pressed up against his muscular chest. His hands moved to my waist, pulling my lower section closer so he could lean forward. I tried to keep control, I really did, but he was just too strong.

One moment I was the leader, the next, I was the caged pet. He pinned my wrists to the wall, pressing his body up against mine. His tongue trailed along my lower lip, more like demanding entrance, which I granted. His tongue trailed around the inner caverns of my mouth before I fought back, trying to get the same. He eventually let me have my turn after he finished covering ever curve and corner of my mouth. I ran my tongue over his sharp fangs, loving the way they pricked at the skin, and did the same as him. While I had that control, his hand went to the hem of my tank top, riding it up enough for my stomach to show. He massaged circles on my side, gaining a loud moan from me.

He pulled away to let me have a breather, but he continued down my neck, leaving wet splotches and bruises. Taking me by surprise, he lifted me into his arms, continuing kisses along my shoulder and neck while making his way back to my room at the end of the hall. He laid me sideways on the bed, climbing on top. I played with his shoulder quills while he had his hands on the bed, on either side of my head. He was bending his neck down, holding my head down while he kissed my lips. He pulled away long enough to pull my tank top over my head, leaving me in my red bra that hooked in front.

**(P.S. just so you know, they don't "do it", it's just an intense romantic fest. Cool? –SLD)**

I looked up at him, shock at his bold move, but I didn't have a chance to comment. He moved to my lips again, sucking and gently biting on my bottom lip. It was a distraction. He was fingering the waistband of my short gym shorts before he gently pulled them down over my ankles. He ran his hands up and down my thighs, taking in the softness of my fur that he said he loved so much. I was moaning loudly as his hands traveled around my body freely. I was starting to get coated with sweat, which made me nervous that I would smell to him, but he only growled lowly and territorially, bending down and biting my neck. It didn't hurt, but I knew what it was. There was two different types of mating; you can do the actual marriage thing with all the big parties and dresses which costs _thousands _of rings, and then there was the more simple, but more animalistic, way. The male has to simply mark the female as his own, biting her or _actually mating _with her. Sonic bit me, and I can tell by the warmth that was coursing through my body that it was not just some regular bite.

I always thought that the biting way was a little more romantic for some reason, but I never showed that. I always told people that I was going to do the whole wedding thing, but then we started dating, and I realized just how precious rings are.

He threw himself down beside me on the bed, pulling me against him, hugging me tightly. I nuzzled into his neck while he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I missed you so much, Ames." He said, kissing the top of my head before pulling his head back to look down at me.

"I love you, Sonic, I always will, no matter what you do." It was the truth. He ran from me for years and it wasn't enough to get me off his back

"It's not gonna be easy getting rid of me either, babe. You're stuck with me for life." He laughed, kissing my between the eyes, right beside my bangs. "So beautiful . . ." he paused, looking down at me again. "And all mine."

His lips locked with mine, gently this time, but it was passionate at the same time.

Forget Sally, it's all about us now.

**So yep . . . that's it. Yeah.**

**I'm in South Dakota visiting family. By PEPS!**


End file.
